Glass Ball All-Star Fighting Brawl
|genre = Fighting |modes = Single player, Multiplayer}} Glass Ball All-Star Fighting Brawl is a crossover fighting video game developed by Papaya Studio and published by THQ, for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, and Nintendo 3DS. The game was released on March 20, 2012, in North America, in Europe on April 9, 2012 and in Japan on August 11, 2012 on the Wii only.This game includes Glass Ball Productions characters such as Geo TV, Cland Ann, and Life of a Teenage Rockstar, all created by Geo G. In addition, it also includes two non-Glass Ball characters, Geo Jones from the ''Geo'' series and Gabriel Garcia from the ''MYCUN'' series, which are one of the unlockable characters in the game.The game received mixed reviews from critics and fans; with many people calling Glass Ball All-Star Fighting Brawl a rip off of Super Smash Bros.. Despite the mixed reviews, it was a commercial success. Plot Coming soon! Gameplay Glass Ball All-Star Fighting Brawl is a crossover fighting game bringing together several playable and assist characters from the Glass Ball Productions universe and multiverse, such as the well-known Geo Guy and Cland Ann, in one epic battle on an arena that plays very similar to the Super Smash Bros. series. Up to four players (human or CPU controlled) can control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. For example, in the Geoville stage, players can open a door from Geo Guy's house.When players strike one another, glowing balls (which resembled the glass ball from the Glass Ball logo) will fly above the screen. If players collect enough of these balls, they will fill up their special meter that, when full, unleashes a powerful "Super Ultra Fighting Move" (similar to a Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) attack against their opponents. For example, Cland Ann turns into a huge, mutated, green monster (from the Cland Ann season 3 episode "Don't Touch That Creature") and smashes all over the stage.Fighting characters can team up with certain assist characters (similar to Assist Trophy items in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) and do Synergy attacks. For example, Geo Guy hires Geo Girl to throw things around the stage.Each playable character has their own special move set that uses different elements from their respective TV shows. Each has an up, down, side, and neutral attack. Most characters have a projectile attack. King Silo Wilo is the only character who has a disabling attack. Characters Playable characters Assist characters Coming soon! Reception The game received mixed reviews from critics. Sequel Geo G. has stated that he does not have any plans to create a Glass Ball All-Star Fighting Brawl sequel. Trivia *The 20th Century Fox Television logo appears in the opening ever since the Glass Ball characters in this game are from TV shows by Glass Ball. *This game has a similar element to Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, which is also similar to the Super Smash Bros. games and also has characters from TV shows as well. Coincidentally, both games are developed by Papaya Studio. *Despite Gabriel and Geo being non-Glass Ball characters, those characters belong to Geo G. *There are several characters who were cut during the development of the game. These include: **Homer Simpson from The Simpsons was playable at one point, but was scrapped due to lack of development time and (possibly) hardware limitations. **Stewie and Brian Griffin from Family Guy were originally planned to appear as playable characters and non-Glass Ball characters, but were scrapped due to lack of development time. **During the game's development, Matt Groening (The Simpsons, Futurama) asked Geo G. if Bender from Futurama could be in the game, but, as the game was far into development, it was too late to add Bender. **Iken from Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio was originally going to appear as a playable character containing a Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio universe, but was cut because Geo G. needed to have Iken as a supporting character for MYCUN and the Mystery to New York, the third installment in the MYCUN franchise. **Gabriel Garcia, Red Puckett, Caesar, Koba, Gru, the Minions, and Hiro Hamada, who all appeared in the MYCUN franchise, were originally considered by Geo G. to be playable characters in the game, but due to time constraints, the idea was scrapped. However, Gabriel was kept in. **Dracula, Mavis, and Jonathan from Hotel Transylvania were planned to be in the game, but due to copyright issues from Sony, time constraints, the movie not being released yet, and since the movie is not owned by Glass Ball, the copyright would not go through, they were scrapped. **Geo Girl was initially planned as a playable character, but the idea was rejected and she was later became one of the assist characters in the game. **Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, Doctor, and Green Bob were planned to be in the game, but were cut due to time constraints. Geo G. also considered adding a brand new character as well as using some unfamiliar characters, but instead decided to focus on more popular Glass Ball characters. **The Geo Team (not counting Geo Guy) were planned to be in the game, but due to the fact the team has too many copyrighted characters, the idea was dropped. Category:Video games Category:Non-Greeny Phatom pages